dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Super
Dragon Ball Super is the Dragon Ball series set right after the Buu arc in Dragon Ball Z. It stars Gohan as the Great Saiyaman, as his family moves in with Mr. Satan's family so Gohan and Videl can stay together. It is written by President Pilaf. Characters Main characters • Son Gohan aka the Great Saiyaman • Videl aka the Great Saiyaman 2 • Mister Satan • Son Goku • Son Goten • Vegeta Supporting characters • Bulma • Trunks • Piccolo • Chichi .Android 18 .Krillin .Piccolo .Yamcha .Tien Villains • Vadera • Vadar • Beerus .Frieza .Champa .Black Sagas 'The Great Saiyaman and Great Saiyaman 2 Saga' 1: Gohan Moves In! Great Saiyaman makes his Return Appearance!! 2: A Wish to the Dragon Balls! Saiyaman's Identity is Secret Again!? 3: The Androids who Bring Death! Is Dr. Gero Still Alive? 4: The End of the Android Empire!! Dr. Gero's Computer Breathes It's Last 5: Videl Kidnapped? Saiyaman's Amazing Journey!! 6: A Rescue Like None Other! What Are These Monsters? 7: An Insane Inventor? Saiyaman Departs Again! 8: The Man with No Face! Videl's Great Investigation!! 9: The Stolen Statue! Saiyaman's Detective Skills Are Put to Test!! 10: The Purple Ribbon Army!? Commander Murasaki Returns!! 11: Space Invaders! Satan the Ambassador!! 12: Great Saiyaman and Great Saiyaman 2! Videl's Public Debut!! 'The Broli Saga' 13: Kakarotto!! Broli Lands on Earth! 14: Another Android? Number 12 Makes Her Move! 15: The Purple Ribbon Army Strikes! The City Becomes a Battlefield!! 16: Broli VS Satan! An Invasion of the Mansion!! 17: Son Goku Finally Makes the Scene! A Father-Son Team-Up!! 18: Son Goku the Wonder Boy! Kamehame-ha!! 19: Videl in Danger! Let's Evacuate the Battlefield!! 20: Commander Murasaki's Big Chance! Saiyaman and Saiyaman 2 Under Fire!! 21: Murasaki's Marines! Enter Captain Blue!! 22: Captain Blue VS Saiyaman 2! An Even Battle!! 23: Murasaki's Hidden Weapon! General Brown Attacks Saiyaman!! 24: Brown and Blue Both Die! Murasaki's Last Resort!! 25: Broli and Android 12! The Greatest Team-Up of All Time!! 26: Goku Under Double Fire! Satan Held Hostage! 27: A Tiny Hero! Son Goten VS Broli!! 28: A Hidden Power Awakens! Super Saiyan 2!! 29: Super Goten 2 VS Android 12! All is Ready for Super Goku 3!! 30: An Army Defeated! Great Saiyaman and Great Saiyaman 2 Return to the Battlefield! 31: The Golden Warrior Returns! Super Gohan 2!! 33: Super Goku 3 and Super Gohan 2! The Ultimate Team!! 34: Vegeta Finally Arrives! Another Super Saiyan 3!? 35: Tag Battle! Super Goku 3 and Super Gohan 2 VS Super Broli 2!! Super Goten 2 and Super Vegeta 3 VS Android 12!! 36: Great Saiyaman 2 on the Sidelines! Rescue Satan!! 37: Android 12's Hidden Weapons! Kamehame-ha!! 38: Super Goku 3 Fights Alone!! Android 12 has Teleportation Powers!? 39: Fighting on a Small Planetoid! Android 12 Versus 3 Super Saiyans!! 40: A Planet Crumbles! The Android Makes her Escape!! 41: Super Broli 2 VS Super Goku 3! The Final Showdown!! 42: Goku's True Powers Revealed! Giga Kamehame-ha!! 43: Broli at 100%! The Strongest Warrior in History!! 44: Super Goku 3 Wins Against All Odds! Super Broli 2 Defeated!! 'The Android 12 in Space Saga' 45: Off into Space! The Victims of a Fleeing Android!! 46: Space Captain Son Goku and Space Cadet Piccolo! The World's Greatest Team Reunites!! 47: Great Saiyaman 2 and Mister Satan! The Spacemen of Tomorrow!! 48: Android 12's Ambitions! Great Saiyaman 2's Greatest Rival!? 49: Where Are We Now? The Strange Adventures of Vegeta and Friends! 50: Mister Satan Takes Command! The Satan Rescue Corps Dispatch!! 51: A Mysterious Planet! Android 12's Trap!! 52: This is a Trick! Mister Satan VS Android 12!! 53: I Know Your Secret! Piccolo VS Android 12!! 54: This Ends Now! Super Goku VS Android 12!! 55: No More Teleports! Videl VS Android 12!! 56: Gohan and Goten! The Brothers Strike Back!! 57: Super Goten 2 and Super Gohan 2! The 2 2-Fighters!! 58: Super Saiyan 2 Defeated! Super Vegeta 3's Final Battle!! 59: Vegeta Ready to Dance! Where is Kakarot!? 60: The Instantaneous Teleportation Saves the Day! Super Goku 3 is Back!! 61: The Birth of the Warrior of Dreams! Super Gogeta 3!! 62: Android 12 Explodes! Great Saiyaman and Great Saiyaman 2 Reunited!! 63: Back to Earth! Space Cadet Piccolo Becomes Captain!! 64: Satan the Miracle Man! The Super Hero Duo's Glory!! 65: To the Skies of Tomorrow! Great Saiyaman and Grat Saiyaman 2 Forevermore!! Category:Fan Fiction